


Never Enough Time With You

by firecat



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Crayons, F/F, Fluff, Mutant Powers, Obsession, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: Jessica and Patricia, enjoying a new phase of their relationship, reminisce about their childhood.
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Patricia Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, femslashficlets





	Never Enough Time With You

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Jessica has mutant powers rather than receiving her powers thru being experimented on
> 
> For:   
> femslashficlets prompt 286: obsession  
> Froday 100th Special prompt 67: mutant

It was Jessica’s turn to rummage in the box of junk they’d gotten from the attic of their old house. She and Trish been at the sorting and decluttering for hours. Well. To be fair, they’d spent a fair percentage of those hours sucking face and occasionally other parts of each other. New love can be like that. 

So strange, Jessica thought to herself, to fall in love with your step-sister, after knowing her for years, most of which had been spent at each other’s throats, and not in a sexy way. 

But Jessica wasn’t complaining. And neither was Trish. That was the amazing thing about it — that this love affair between two of the complainiest people in the universe should render them both so blissfully complaint free.

“Oh my god,” said Jessica, removing a crumpled piece of paper from the box.

“What?” asked Trish.

Jessica handed her the paper. It was full of childish handwriting.

> List of mutant powers  
>  Immune to mind control  
>  Talk to animals  
>  Be invisible  
>  Cause disease  
>  Fast healing  
>  Change weather  
>  Change my age  
>  Shapeshifting  
>  Expert at any Weapon  
>  Read minds  
>  Prevent mind control  
>  Remember everything  
>  Change people’s dreams  
>  Make copies of myself  
>  Control Fire  
>  Make ice  
>  Sense danger  
>  Kill by touching  
>  Pocket dimensions  
>  Give people dreams  
>  Flying  
>  Make illusions  
>  Invulnerable  
>  Cause pain  
>  Suck up other mutants powers  
>  Make things move without touching them  
>  Time travel  
>  See in the dark 

“I remember this!” cried Trish. “You made it when we were eleven. We talked about it on Christmas Day.”

“You remember it was Christmas Day?”

“Yeah, the Christmas we got that box of ninety-six crayons.”

“Oh my god yes!” said Jessica. “That was the best present ever. It had all the new colors. Your favorite was Mauvelous.”

“Yours was Timberwolf. You used up the whole crayon completely covering a paper with it.” 

“And that bugged you so much, even though you hated the color and said you would never use it in a million years! Such a fussbudget!”

Trish looked at the list again.

“This list was ranked, wasn’t it?” she said. “It was a list of the mutant powers you wished you could have, in order of preference.”

“I was so fucking obsessed with them. I spent weeks making that list.”

“Jessica, it was as if you knew. Did you know? Did you sense you were a mutant and had powers?”

“I had no idea. My powers didn’t manifest until the next year. You made fun of me because I was obsessed with powers and I didn’t have any.” 

“You were especially obsessed with mind control,” Trish remembered. “Look, it’s even on the list twice! ‘Immune to mind control’ and ‘Prevent mind control.’ You wanted to be impervious to it. I told you it was stupid to worry about that. Fuck.”

Jessica didn’t say anything. She hated it when Trish — or anybody — brought up Kilgrave. 

“And super strength isn’t even on the list,” Trish pointed out, quickly changing the subject.

“No, I left it off because I thought it was boring.”

“What do you think now?” Trish asked.

“It’s boring, but it comes in handy a lot,” said Jessica. 

“Which one do you wish you had now?”

“Time travel,” said Jessica immediately.

“Wow, you said that right off the top of your head. Do you still think about this stuff a lot?”

“Lately,” said Jessica. She leaned over and gave Trish a long kiss. “I spent so much time with my head up my ass about you. I wish I could go back and get a do-over. That way we’d have even more time together.”


End file.
